Totally Captivated (Remake)
by Mikaela Clavem
Summary: Chanbaek - Chansoo - Baeksoo story... Diantara Kyungsoo, yang masih terluka pada ketidaksetiaan Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol, gang-leader with movie star good looks yang mulai menaruh perhatian padanya, Baekhyun mulai terjerat pada jaring yang lebih berbahaya daripada neraka. Bagaimanakah Baekhyun akan bertahan?
1. Chapter 1

**TOTALLY CAPTIVATED (REMAKE)**

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

 **WARNING: Boys Love (yaoi)**

 **Summary:**

"I'm pretty sure that the downfall of humans can be completely attributed to their curiosity. That's at least the philosophy in life I have developed over my 23 years of life" – Byun Baekhyun

Karena keingintahuannya, Baekhyun berakhir ditangan Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kekasih baru dari mantan pacarnya, Do Kyungsoo.

Diantara Kyungsoo, yang masih terluka pada ketidaksetiaan Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol, gang-leader with movie star good looks yang mulai menaruh perhatian padanya, Baekhyun mulai terjerat pada jaring yang lebih berbahaya daripada neraka. Bagaimanakah Baekhyun akan bertahan?

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Curiosity is the problem**_

Aku sangat yakin jika kehancuran manusia berkaitan dengan rasa ingin tahu mereka. Setidaknya itulah filosofi hidup yang aku, Byun Baekhyun, rasakan selama 23 tahun hidupku.

"Oy Baekhyun, bawakan aku bir" suruh seseorang kepadaku. Yeah, orang ini bernama Yixing hyung. Tangan kanan bosku.

"Hey kau, bawakan aku secangkir kopi" suruh seorang lainnya. Kim Minseok, itulah namanya. Minseok hyung memang seorang maniak kopi.

"Yes sirs" jawabku semangat dan bergegas ke dapur. Well~ Beginilah hidupku, terjebak dalam lingkungan seperti ini. Bekerja dengan para manusia berjas itu bukan pilihanku _. I have no choice_. Tapi jangan salah sangka, aku mungkin memang bekerja di sebuah kantor yang 'agak mencurigakan', tapi aku bisa jamin, aku tidak terlibat dengan mafia.

"Ini pesanan anda sirs" ucapku menyodorkan pesanan mereka. Yah, beginilah aku sehari-hari. Pesuruh? Bisa dibilang begitu.

'Creak'

"Selamat sore, boss!" suara pintu terbuka. Cih~ disanalah muncul mereka, dua iblis yang telah menghancurkan hidupku, Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo.

"Man, disini panas" ujar Kyungsoo sembari mengibaskan tangan. "Sepertinya sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas". Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki ruangan, tiba-tiba saja atmosfer yang tadinya biasa berubah menegangkan. Well~ meskipun anak buah Chanyeol telah bekerja padanya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi mereka belum bisa berdamai dengan aura Chanyeol yang memang mendominasi.

'Set' 'Glare'

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearah kami. Tentu saja itu semakin membuat kami ketar-ketir, bahkan Yixing hyung yang ada disampingku sampai berjengit kaget.

"Idiot apa yang kau lakukan? Minum bir bahkan sebelum sarapan?" tegurnya pada Yiixng hyung.

"I'm sorry, boss" seru Yixing hyung menundukkan kepala dengan cepat. Heh~ bagaimanapun itu terlihat seperti dia –Chanyeol- peduli pada bawahannya namun mengungkapkan dengan cara yang salah. Setidaknya itulah yang aku pelajari setelah bekerja dengannya selama beberapa minggu.

"Byun, bawakan beberapa wine yang kuminum semalam" ujar Chanyeol seraya berlalu. "Iced coffe untukku" sambung Kyungsoo. Heh~ minum soju sebelum sarapan, padahal yang diminum semalam kadar alkoholnya sangat tinggi. Lelaki ini tidak mungkin ingin cepat mati muda kan?

 _To begin my story, I'll have to backtrack a couple months_. Ketika aku dan Kyungsoo masih sepasang kekasih.

"Hey, aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk menjaga matamu Byun Baekhyun!" seru Kyungsoo marah. "Apa artinya berkencan jika kau tetap melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Lupakan! Kita selesai! Dasar kau mata keranjang!" Kyungsoo pergi dengan marah-marah. Yeah~ hubungan kami memang sering seperti ini. _I am, by nature, an affectionate person, if anything. So, I give my affection to everyone I come acros_ s. Masalahku bermula ketika aku tidak terlalu peduli pada perkelahian kami. Terutama karena bagi kami perkelahian merupakan sejenis modus operandi. Lalu…

'Bagaimana cara membuat kami berbaikan kali ini?'

Yang membuat permasalahan semakin memburuk, godaan datang disaat yang tepat. Seorang lelaki datang menawarkan kebebasan. Tiba-tiba saja rasa ingin tahuku timbul. _'Is it possible for one to have great sex with someone he doesn't even love?'_

 _It was possible_.

Aku telah membuktikannya dengan lelaki yang kutemui kemarin. Namanya Taehyung, dia dua tahun dibawahku. Harus kuakui _he's great kisser and extremely sexy_. Mungkin semua sex akan terasa sama meski dengan siapapun kau melakukannya, sangat menggairahkan dan luar biasa

Seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, _that damned curiosity was to blame. Curiosity is the problem. It was for me, too_.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menangkap basah kami, ketika aku dan Taehyung bergumul dikamarku.

Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo tidak pernah terlihat di kampus, tidak membalas pesanku. Dia benar-benar mengabaikanku. Aku ingin menemui Kyungsoo dan meminta ampunan. AKu merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo, karena bagaimanapun aku sering berselingkuh dibelakangnya, walaupun tidak sampai hubungan intim.

 _It was all my fault._

Sebulan setelah tanpa membalas satupun pesanku, akhirnya aku melihat Kyungsoo lagi, keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah bersama seorang lelaki tampan bak aktor. _That was the second time in my life I'd seen such a good-looking guy_. Sangat tampan sampai aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku darinya

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba melihatku, dia berjalan kearahku. Aku tidak tahu dia mengenalku atau apa, tapi kurasa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya. Well~ itu bukan urusanku karena niatku adalah berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Aku harus cepat sebelum dia melarikan diri dariku

"Kyungsoo.." seruku memanggilnya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap kearahku dengan pandangan tidak suka. Aku bisa maklum, mungkin dia masih marah padaku

"Kyungsoo tung.." –sret-

"Kau pasti stalker. Orang bodoh yang dengan kejam mengikuti Kyungsoo" lelaki itu menahanku untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo. Aku tidak paham, stalker?

"Maaf?" tanyaku cengo. Lelaki ini menatapku tajam. Sampai…

'thwack! Bugh! Bugh!'

Memukulku dengan tiba-tiba

That day also marked the second time in my life I've ever kicked that badly

"euw ack" Oh shit~ pukulannya sakit sekali

"Jika aku melihatmu lagi, itu akan jadi terakhir kalinya orang lain melihatmu" orang itu mengancamku. Setelah dipukuli seperti ini, siapa juga yang berharap akan bertemu denganmu lagi? Oh.. shit

"Hey, kenapa tidak kau coba memberinya job dikantormu? Lagipula kau pernah berkata tidak suka wanita karena mereka tidak bertahan lama" Kyungsoo, apa yang kau katakana heh. "Dia membersihkan dengan rapi, dia bisa membuat kopi yang enak Dengan kata lain dia cekatan. Dan dia akan bekerja dengan sukarela" Kyungsoo kau tidak bermaksud menjadikanku budak pesuruh kan?

"Aku yakin kau akan melakukannya untukku, _your old-time lover_ , benarkan, Baekhyun?" Oh shit~ jangan merayuku dengan kedipan matamu Do Kyungsoo

"Hm.. boleh juga" ucap lelaki itu seraya tersenyum miring menatapku. Oh shit~ hidupku akan sangat kacau. Eomma-!

 _That is how my life as a mafia's underling began_

TO BE CONTINUED

Hai.. I'm newbie here..

Aku bawa ff remake dari salah satu manhwa yaoi favorit karya Yoo Ha Jin sensei, judulnya sama 'Totally Captivated'. Keren banget deh manhwa nya. Waktu baca tiba-tiba malah bayangin Baekhyun sama Chanyeol -_- Dan menurut aku Chanyeol cocok gitu jadi Mookyul. Akhirnya dengan modal kenekatan, lahirlah ff rada aneh ini ^^

Well~ terima kasih sudah mau membaca. See ya


	2. Chapter 2

**TOTALLY CAPTIVATED (REMAKE)**

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo

Pairing:

Chanbaek, Chansoo, Baeksoo

Rate: T - M

Genre: Romance

 **WARNING: Boys Love (yaoi)**

 **Summary:**

"I'm pretty sure that the downfall of humans can be completely attributed to their curiosity. That's at least the philosophy in life I have developed over my 23 years of life" – Byun Baekhyun

Karena keingintahuannya, Baekhyun berakhir ditangan Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kekasih baru dari mantan pacarnya, Do Kyungsoo.

Diantara Kyungsoo, yang masih terluka pada ketidaksetiaan Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol, gang-leader with movie star good looks yang mulai menaruh perhatian padanya, Baekhyun mulai terjerat pada jaring yang lebih berbahaya daripada neraka. Bagaimanakah Baekhyun akan bertahan?

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Forgive Me**_

 _If only I'd apologized right away after we had that fight_

 _If only I'd ignored my annoying curiosity_

 _If only I'd tried everything I hadn't thought of to mend things between us_

 _Kyungsoo, it was all my fault_

"Excuse me?"

"Ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak kau bekerja disini, jadi aku ingin kau mulai mengumpulkan uang dari para nasabah"

Siang itu, Chanyeol memanggilku keruangannya. Kupikir dia hanya akan menyuruhku seperti biasanya, tapi apa ini? Mengumpulkan uang dari nasabah? Yang benar saja

"Tapi aku bukan bagian dari keluarga.." cicitku

'Glare'

"Okay! Okay! Aku bersedia" fyuh~ aku tidak bisa bertahan lama ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan death glare andalannya. Sangat menakutkan, meskipun sialnya begitu seksi. _Well~ after all, he's Park Chanyeol, the living sculpture._ Apapun, bahkan mengupil sekalipun akan terlihat menawan jika dia yang melakukannya

"Kau akan dibayar jika berhasil membawa uangnya" Dibayar? Tentu saja aku mau!

"Boss, jika kau membutuhkan yang lain kau bisa menyuruhku" ucapku dengan berbinar-binar. Apapun asalkan aku mendapat bayaran

"Tapi, jika kau gagal" Chanyeol menjeda, menyalakan rokok dan menghirupnya. "Kau harus meninggalkan kota"

"Sorry?" Huh?

"Boss, tunggu! Aku tidak bisa. Apa yang kau maksud dengan mengumpulkan uang nasabah? Aku hanya mahasiswa biasa"

"Kau ingin meninggalkan kota atau dikubur disini? Kau pilih" ucapnya enteng sembari menghirup rokoknya. Orang ini….

"Aku akan melakukannya. Aku pasti akan melakukannya" well~ aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Percuma juga membantah orang ini

"Baekhyun, you poor thing. Mengapa kau mendapatkan sisi gelap boss?" Yixing hyung menepuk punggungku dan memberi pandangan kasihan, begitu pula yang lainnya

Tunggu! Jika mereka saja sangat khawatir, orang yang akan kuambil uangnya pasti…

 _Should I just run away?_

'… **. atau dikubur disini?'** oh..shit~ perkataan boss mengiang-ngiang dipikiranku. _If he wish threaten me that bad, then he won._ Aku akan melakukannya. Aku pasti akan melakukannya

"Apakah ini tempatnya?" gumamku. Aku telah berada didepan bangunan milik nasabah yang akan kutagih. Bangunan didepanku lebih mirip seperti bangunan yang hampir roboh, dengan dinding usang dan papan nama **'Jinyoung Metals'** terpajang tepat diatas pintu masuk. Bagaimana mungkin tempat seperti ini berhutang 320 juta won? Uang sebanyak itu cukup untuk membeli 100.000 piring don-katsu dari kafetaria, 20.000 kotak ramen, 20.000 buku pelajaran, dan membayar 12,5 tahun sewa. _That's a heck a lot of money._

"Excuse me" ucapku pelan sambil membuka pintu. Ada dua orang pria paruh baya yang memakai pakaian bengkel. Mereka menatapku penuh tanda tanya

"Um.. saya dari Saehan Credit Union.." ucapku. Aku berani bersumpah wajah dua orang itu langsung berubah ketakutan setelah aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Maafkan aku, tuan! Kami bermaksud membayar kembali dengan apapun. Tapi seperti yang anda lihat, bisnis kami tidak berjalan dengan baik" ujar salah satunya sambil membungkukkan badan. Sudah kuduga orang ini tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar hutangnya

"Kami belum menjual satupun, jadi kami belum mendapat uang. Aku bahkan hanya bisa memberikan anak-anakku ramen beberapa bulan ini hiks.." Man.. dia terlihat seperti pekerja keras juga. _His kids are poor, students who have only eaten ramen for the last half year_. Bagaimana mungkin aku tega pada orang ini?

"Jika anda menunggu sampai akhir bulan ini, aku berjanji akan membayarnya bahkan jika harus menjual toko dan rumahku. Mohon bersabarlah sebentar" pria ini memohon padaku. Aku ingin sekali membiarkannya, tapi….

' **Kau ingin meninggalkan kota?'**

"Kumohon tuan.." pria itu masih memohon

' **Atau dikubur disini?'**

"Kasihanilah kami tuan…"

' **Kau pilih'**

Argh man, ini sulit. Ancaman Chanyeol menakutkan, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan nuraniku. Bagaimana mungkin aku menutup mata pada orang-orang malang seperti pria ini?

"Baiklah" fyuh~ _the humanity of mine wins._

"Terima kasih tuan!" _that old man must feel relieved_. Entahlah bagaimana nasibku nanti ditangan Chanyeol

"Tolong bayar diakhir bulan ini"

"Tentu saja tuan. Aku akan membayarnya akhir bulan ini tuan" serunya berbinar-binar. "Ini tidak banyak, tapi maukah anda makan malam dengan kami?" pria itu mengajakku memasuki toko lebih dalam. Makan gratis? _Well~ never refuse since I'm poor myself_..

Malam itu, aku kembali ke kantor dengan perut kenyang

 _Look! The satisfaction you receive after helping others can't be put into words.._

Meskipun konsekuensi yang kuterima menakutkan. Karena aku harus berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol

Chanyeol menatapku tajam sejak aku menginjakkan kaki memasuki kantor. Oh shit~ dia terlihat berkali lipat menakutkan

"Semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana boss" laporku

"Tsk.. tsk.. dia mendapatkanmu" decaknya menggelengkan kepala. "tsk..tsk. aku tau kau akan jatuh pada tipuannya" Chanyeol mengambil korek dan menyalakan rokoknya

"Terserah padamu. Aku tidak peduli selama bisa menguburmu secara pribadi" oof?! _The hell.. I don't wanna end up in a burial spot_

Alas.. akhir bulan akhirnya datang…..

"Maafkan kami, tuan! Tolong berikan kami tambahan waktu seminggu!"

"Ta..tapi ini sudah akhir bulan"

"Tolong sekali ini saja tuan"

"ookay.. hanya satu minggu"

Argh damn it.. apa yang harus kukatakan pada bos jika aku kembali dengan tangan kosong?

"Taeyong, pergilah cari tempat penguburan yang bagus. Beberapa pembuangn sampah sepertinya cocok" Glup~ aku tau akan seperti ini jadinya

A week later

"Tolong berikan kami dua minggu lagi!" "Kalau tidak keluargaku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan bunuh diri" heok~ b-bbunuh diri..

"O-okay.. dua minggu lagi"

Heck~ bos benar-benar akan menghabisiku

"Yixing, siapkan peti mayat segera" Wha?! _Geez.. I'm done with this all shits_

School.. Tests.. Essays.. Collecting.. Chores..

Blehhhhhh.. _What kind of life I lived in?_

"Idiot!" seru Kyungsoo. "Aku tau kau masih mudah tertipu seperti sebelumnya" ucapnya ketika melihat Baekhyun memasuki kantor

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Orang itu menipumu. Dia hanya menolak untuk membayar meskipun dia mempunyai uang. Dia hanya berakting miskin selama ini jadi dia bisa.. huh?" Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Baekhyun. Melihat respon lelaki itu yang hanya menundukkan kepala sembari terus berjalan

' _He's totally lost his mind'_ pikir Kyungsoo

"Idiot.. You're such an idiot Byun Baekhyun" gumam Kyungsoo pelan menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan segala pikiran bercampur dibenaknya

Sigh~ aku bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk bersendagurau hari ini. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap datang karena memang hari ini waktunya menagih hutang Tuan Jinyoung

Dengan tidak semangat aku melangah mendekati pintu, namun belum sempat aku membukanya, terdengar sayup-sayup suara percakapa dari dalam…

"Kukatakan padamu, ini sekitar satu milyar won, satu milyar" hah, ini suara Tuan Jinyoung. Apa yang sedang ia bicarakan? Oke lebih baik aku mendengarkannya lebih dahulu sebelum masuk

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku menunjuk istri dan sanak keluarga sebagai ahli warisku. Yang harus kulakukan adalah mengumumkan kebangkrutan. Kemudian aku bisa bebas" Tunggu, apa maksud semua ini?

"Kau benar-benar.. Bagaimana jika orang-orang itu malah memakai tindakan illegal?"

"Mereka tidak akan berani. Lihat, bahkan mafia tidak bisa menyentuhku"

"Pftt.. itu bukan berari mereka tidak dapat menyentuhmu, mereka hanya merasa kasihan padamu"

"Tidakkah kau menyadari, bahkan orang jahat tidak akan melukai mereka yang merendahkan diri dan mengemis belas kasihan" deg.. jadi selama ini dia hanya berbohong

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku terselamatkan karena mereka mengirim orang idiot kali ini" Apa? Idiot? Kurang ajar

"Lihat saja, secepatnya setelah aku.."

~Brakk~

Kubuka pintu secara kasar. Kulihat Tuan Jinyoung terkejut dan wajahnya berubah pias. Sialan, _I have no mercy for people like him_

"Kuberi waktu tiga hari untuk membayar hutangmu. Jika kau tidak datang dengan 353.240.000 won dan mengirimnya ke kantor, kau bisa memohon belas kasihan dari dalam peti mati" ujarku penuh penekanan. Aku langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Cih~ padahal aku sudah berbesar hati memberi waktu, tapi mereka malah membohongiku

Aku bahkan hampir mati ditangan Chanyeol dammit..

"Boss, kau akan mendapatkan uangmu dalam tiga hari" ucapku menggebu-gebu begitu menemukan Chanyeol duduk dikursinya. Chanyeol hanya menatapku dengan alis terangkat ke atas. Mungkin dia bingung melihat sikapku yang tiba-tiba kesal..

Aku tidak peduli…

 _Damn! How dare they! Those bastards were going to let me take a fall for them and then laugh about it behind my back_

 _I'll show you exactly how dangerous this "idiot" can be_

Three days later

Aku menunggu Tuan Jinyoung di kantor seperti yang telah kukatakan padanya. Dia harus membayarnya hari ini. Apapun yang terjadi.

Creakk~

"Huh?" Kyungsoo? Kenapa Kyungsoo kemari?

"Kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana yang lainnya?"

"Oh.. Kurasa mereka sedang pegi menemani bos" jawabku

Kyungsoo berjalan karahku dan duduk di sofa depanku. Weell~ ini sangat awkward. Meskipun dulunya kami pernah menghabiskan momen manis bersama, setelah menilik apa yang terjadi, berdua dengannya membuatku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan

"Kudengar kau akan mendapatkan uangnya hari ini" Kyungsoo menatapku disertai tatapan mengejek. "Aku harap kau sudah siap meninggakan kota" senyum mengejek tersungging dibibirnya. "Oh tunggu, mungkin mereka malah telah menyiapkan peti mati"

Tak kupedulikan ejekannya. Terserah kau mau menyumpahiku seperti apa Kyungsoo, yang kupedulikan adalah…..

"Apa boss memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Kau Kyungsoo. Yang kupedulikan adalah kau.. Kulihat Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Bahunya tiba-tiba tegang. Dengan kepala menunduk, dia terdiam beberapa saat..

"At least, he's not dirty slut like someone I know" bisiknya lirih. Slut? Haha.. Kau benar Kyungsoo. _I'm that slut who broken your trust_

"Lagipula dia kaya, tampan, dan punya tubuh yang fantastis" ujar Kyungsoo penuh keceriaan, berbeda seperti sebelumnya. Hm. benarkah boss punya tubuh yang fantastis? Ah aku ingin melihatnya..

"Huh? Ada apa dengan matamu Byun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Boss, apakah dia benar-benar punya tubuh yan fantastis?" tanyaku berbinar-binar

"Sialan.. mati saja kau"

Bugh~

Uh.. Kyungsoo menamparku dengan bantal. Sakit Kyung.. Padahal kan aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa dia menganggapnya serius sih

"Well~ aku bersyukur mendengarnya" ujarku sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Kyungsoo. Yeah~ aku senang kau bisa bahagia Kyungsoo-ya

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu tanpa merespon ucapanku. _Well~ I can't do anything about that. I know he still mad at me_

 _At least, I've did everything to make you forgive me_

TO BE CONTINUED

Hai.. I'm newbie here..

Aku bawa lanjutan ff remake dari salah satu manhwa yaoi favorit karya Yoo Ha Jin sensei, judulnya sama 'Totally Captivated'. Selamat membaca! Jangan lupa kasih jejak kay


End file.
